When Yunho Stiffen If He Look jaejoong
by Kim HyoRa
Summary: Ketika Yunho tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak "menegang" saat dirinya melihat Jaejoong./"Kau, kenapa menguntitku?"/"Setiap aku melihatmu, juniorku selalu menegang. Mungkin ingin cepat-cepat di sentuh olehmu?"/ Warn! T semi M! TYPO, OOC, etc. Mind to RnR? DON'T BE SILENT READER!


**Disclaimer : **TVXQ punya Cassiopeia dan akan selalu berlima sampai kapanpun :'3

**Title :** When Yunho Stiffen If He Look jaejoong. (Ketika Yunho 'Menegang' Jika Melihat Jaejoong)

**Genre :** Romance and humor.

**Warning(s) :** OOC, TYPO, NO BASH!, NO PLAGIAT!, EYTD (Ejaan Yang Tidak Disempurnakan), YAOI, BOYS LOVE, PervertAppa! (Yunho), oneshoot, sorry if the title is vulgar, DLDR RnR?

**Rated :** T+++++ or **T** semi **M** XDDD. FOR CHILDREN PLEASE OUT FROM THIS FIC! XDD

**A/N :** Fic ini tercipta ketika otak yadong saya dalam mode on ^^. Mohon bantuannya karena saya author baru di fandom ini. Tapi udah lama jadi YJS ._. (?) *gananya*. Yang udah baca fic ini wajib review! Ne? NE?!Ne lah~ (?).

**Summary :** Ketika Yunho tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak "menegang" saat dirinya melihat Jaejoong./"Kau, kenapa menguntitku?"/"Setiap aku melihatmu, juniorku selalu menegang. Mungkin ingin cepat-cepat di sentuh olehmu?"/ **Warn!** T semi M! TYPO, OOC, etc. RnR?

**Cast : **Kim JaeJoong dan Jung YunHo

.

.

.

"Seonsaengnim!"

Seorang namja cantik berkulit putih mulus, bermata doe, dan mempunyai bibir berwarna merah cherry mengangkat tangannya seraya memanggil guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas.

"Ah, ne, Kim Jaejoong?" sang guru mengarahkan pandangannya kearah namja cantik yang ternyata bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Nde. Aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar."

"Oh, ne. Silahkan."

"Kamsahamnida." Ucap namja beranama Kim Jaejoong tadi sembari membungkukkan badannya dan pergi keluar kelas via pintu kelas (?). Kelaspun melanjutkan pelajarannya kembali.

**Jaejoong POV**

Annyeong. Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Saat ini aku menduduki kelas 3 di Dong Bang Senior high school. Aku mempunyai seorang namjachingu yang –ehm-pervert-ehm-. Namanya Jung Yunho. Dia juga sekolah disini dan sama sepertiku, dia juga menduduki kelas 3.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Sepi. Jelas saja. karena sekarang sedang ada kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Aku menatap kesetiap kelas yang kulewati. Banyak murid yang serius memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar dan ada juga yang tidak memperhatikan.

Akupun mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka. Sekarang, aku merutuki sekolahku ini karena jarak dari kelas ke kamar mandi cukup jauh mengingat sekolahku ini sangat luas .

**End Jaejoong POV**

.

**Yunho POV**

Aku menatap malas kearah guru yang sedang mengajar dikelasku dan papan tulis yang kini berisi angka-angka yang tidak kuperhatikan. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat mendengar bel istirahat dan bertemu dengan My BooJaejoongie, lalu menciumnya, dan kemudian berbuat yadong kepadanya (?). Ah... yang jelas aku sedang tidak mood untuk memperhatikan pelajaran saat ini. Lagi pula jika aku tidak memperhatikannya di sekolah, aku bisa belajar di rumah dengan otak jeniusku ini. (Appa pinter :**)

Karena bosan memandang kedepan melihat guru yang menerangkan dan melihat papan tulis , pandanganku pun kualihkan kearah jendela yang berada di samping koridor. Tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya pemandangan lapangan sekolah yang sangat luas. Karena bosan, akhirnya akupun mengeluarkan handpdhoneku lalu mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat ke namjachinguku.

_**To : **__BooJaejoongie_

_**From :**__ Yunnie Bear_

_Boo~ kau sedang apa? :***_

Send…

1 menit…

2 menit…

5 menit…

Tidak ada tanda-tanda jika Jaejoong membalas pesanku. Akupun menghela napas. Ntah gerak refleks atau apa yang jelas sekarang aku tengah menatap kearah koridor yang berada di depan kelasku.

Tap tap tap…

Aku mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang tengah berjalan di koridor menggema di telingaku. Dan… OMO! MY BOOJAEJOONGIE!

Segera saja aku memutar otakku untuk mencari alasan yang tepat agar aku bisa keluar kelas dan menyusul My Jaejoongie yang ntah mau pergi kemana.

Hoho… Jaejoongie~ I'm coming~~.

**End Yunho POV**

.

Kini terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan mata musang tengah mengikuti seorang namja cantik yang melangkahkan kakinya kearah toilet. Ntah apa yang dilakukan namja bernama Yunho si pemuda bermata musang itu. Padahal orang yang diikutinya adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Kim Jaejoong. Dengan Yunho yang berjalan mengendap-endap, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di toilet dengan selamat dan tidak ada kecacatan sedikitpun.

**Jaejoong side**

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam toilet laki-laki. Kakinyapun segera melangkah untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi yang ada di toilet tersebut. Saat hendak menutup pintu kamar mandi, ada sebuah tangan kekar yang menahan pintu tersebut. Jaejoong tersentak. Dan…

BRAKK!

Pintu kamar mandi itupun tertutup akibat ulah seseorang yang menahan pintu tadi. Kini punggung Jaejoong menempel di dinding dan kedua bahunya diapit oleh orang yang tadi menahan pintu.

"Boo~" pelaku penahan pintu yang diketahui bernama yunho itu menyeruakkan kepalanya ke dalam ceruk leher Jaejoong.

"Yun!" kaget Jaejoong. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Saat kau hendak menutup pintu, ada orang lain yang menahannya dan orang tersebut kemudian membuatmu terhempas ke dinding. Kaget bukan?

Yunho tidak menjawab. Dirinya masih asik dengan leher Jaejoong. Di hirupnya dalam-dalam wangi leher namjachingunya itu yang wangi vanilla. Tak puas dengan menghirup leher Jaejoong , kini perbuatannya beralih menggigiti leher mulus sang kekasih sehingga membuat Jaejoong mendesah menggoda.

"nggghh… yunhh.." Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho. Yunho menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Di tatapnya namja cantiknya itu yang kini juga menatapnya. Kepala Yunho menunduk untuk menempelkan dahi mereka berdua mengingat tinggi Jaejoong lebih pendek darinya .

"Kau cantik, Boo." Ucap Yunho sambil mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas.

"Kau baru tahu, eoh?" balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum menggoda. Tangannya yang melingkar di leher Yunho ia pererat sehingga mengakibatkan Yunho lebih menunduk untuk menatap padanya.

"Kau menggodaku, eoh, my Naughty Joongie?" dengan segera Yunho langsung saja menyambar bibir cherry namjanya itu sehingga membuat Jaejoong meracau tak jelas.

"Nggh… cmpk.. ngggghh… Yunhhh," desah Jaejoong.

"ngghhh..." lidah Yunho menyapu semua yang ada di mulut Jaejoong. Lidah mereka bertarung tapi tentu saja Yunho yang lebih mendominasi. Ntah saliva siapa kini mengalir dari celah-celah mulut mereka berdua. kini posisi tangan Yunho adalah tangan kanan di tengkuk Jaejoong dan tangan kirinya berada di pinggang Jaejoong, mendekap pinggang tersebut dengan erat. Tangan kanan Yunho yang tadinya berada di tengkuk Jaejoong kini beralih membuka satu-satu kancing kemeja Jaejoong yang tentunya tidak memberhentikan ciuman panas mereka . Jaejoong yang menyadari kalau Yunho akan bertindak lebih pada dirinya segera menghentikan ciuman mereka dan membuat Yunho mengeram kesal.

"Aigoo.. tidak bisa menunggu sampai pulang sekolah, eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong tersenyum dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada Yunho kemudian mengelusnya.

"Ani. Mana bisa aku menunggu 'jatah'ku dari seorang namja yang sangat menggoda seperti di hadapanku ini, eoh?" jawab Yunho dan langsung mengecup bibir mungil cherry itu sekilas. Jaejoong hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau, kenapa menguntitku?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi dan melingkarkan kedua tangannnya di leher sang kekasih. Tangan Yunho juga kini dua-duanya berada di pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Mollayo." Jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti. "huh?"

"Setiap aku melihatmu, juniorku selalu menegang. Mungkin ingin cepat-cepat di sentuh olehmu?"

Pengakuan Yunho barusan langsung membuat wajah Jaejoong merah padam.

"Pervert!" ujar Jaejoong seraya memukul pelan dada Yunho.

"Biarkan saja. Kau juga pasti menikmatinya, kan? Kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau juniorku menegang saat melihatmu."

"Y-yah! Urus saja sendiri!"

"Tapi punyaku hanya menginginkanmu, Baby~" ujar Yunho seraya menggigit kuping Jaejoong. Tangannya melanjutkan membuka kancing seragam Jaejoong yang baru terbuka setengahnya. Setelah semua kancing terbuka, Yunho langsung membuang seragam Jaejoong kesembarang arah. Beruntung lantai kamar mandi tersebut tidak basah sehingga seragam Jaejoong tidak basah. Kini tubuh mulus Jaejoong hanya di balut dengan kaus singlet. Dengan cepat, Yunho segera menarik singlet Jaejoong keatas dan bibirnya langsung menggit nipple sebelah kanan Jaejoong sedangkan nipple kiri Jaejoong ia remas.

"Yunnhhh.. ja.. ah.. jangan dihh.. hhh.. siniihhh.." ucap Jaejoong terbata.

"wae? Di sini tidak ada orang, chagi." Balas Yunho. Bibir penuh Yunho kini terus mengemut nipple kanan Jaejoong. Sesekali ia menggigit nipple namja cantiknya itu sehingga membuat Jaejoong memekik tertahan.

Setelah puas mengemut dan menggigit sebelah kanan nipple Jaejoong, Yunho beralih menggigit keras nipple sebelah kiri Jaejoong dan tangan kanannya memilin nipple kanan Jaejoong.

"Akkhhh!" jerit Jaejoong saat Yunho menggigit keras nipplenya.

"Yunh, jangan keras-keras."

"hh.. ini enak, Boo~" desah Yunho.

Masih dengan posisi mulut menggigit nipple Jaejoong, tangannya kini turun ke bawah untuk membuka resleting celana Jaejoong.

_Sreet…_

Berhasil mebuka resleting Jaejoong, tangannya langsung menurunkan celana Jaejoong dan Jaejoong langsung menghentikan kegiatan Yunho yang sedang membuka celananya itu. Celana Jaejoong kini sudah sampai di paha mulusnya sehingga membuat 'milik' Yunho menegang di bawah sana.

"Aigoo, Yun! Tak bisakah kau tahan dulu? Ini masih di sekolah." dengan cepat Jaejoong langsung menaikkan kembali celananya dan menutup resletingnya. Tangannya segera meraih baju seragam yang tadi Yunho buang secara asal. Tangannya dengan cekatan langsung mengancingi bajunya. Setelah selesai, pandangan Jaejoong secara tidak sengaja tertuju pada sesuatu yang berada di bawah tubuh kekasih tampannya yang menegang.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Boo. Punyaku sudah menegang di bawah sana." Ujar Yunho menyeringai. Jaejoong menghela napas.

"nanti sayaang~. Setelah pulang sekolah nanti, aku janji seratus persen tubuhku akan kuserahkan padamu, ne?" Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua tangannya manja di leher Yunho kemudian ia mencium bibir penuh kekasihnya.

"Ne. akan ku pegang janjimu, Boo." Ucap Yunhi menyeringai-lagi-.

"Oke, baiklah. Aku kembali ke kelasku dulu, dan kau…" Jaejoong menunduk dan mengelus milik Yunho yang ada di bawah sana yang sudah menegang dari tadi.

"nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan memanjakanmu~." Ujar Jaejoong seraya meremas 'milik' Yunho yang masih di balut oleh celana sekolahnya. Setelah cukup dengan kegiatan meremasnya, Jaejoongpun mengecupnya sekilas sehingga junior Yunho yang masih di balut oleh celananya itu menegang dua kali lipat dari yang tadi.

"Annyeong~" ucap Jaejoong seraya pergi dari kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi Yunho.

'awas kau Kim Jaejoong. Saat pulang nanti aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa jalan selama seminggu.' Desis Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

**END**

**A/N : **AAAAA! #jerit. Sumpah yadong banget guah! Berasa jadi orang paling yadong sedunia! ;A;/ aaaa mianhae kalo chingudeul liat ada typo atau kalimat yang sulit dimengerti. Maklum saya author baru di fandom screenplays ;w; #heh. Mind to review? Saya amat sangat sangat membenci silent reader ^^. So, Review please!


End file.
